


Sherlock's Niece

by wholockian_221b



Series: Sherlock's niece [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: EmilyHolmes, M/M, Mycroft!parent, OFC - Freeform, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian_221b/pseuds/wholockian_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is Sherlock's 6 year old niece who takes after her Uncle in practically every way much to Mycroft's annoyance. When she gets expelled from her school and Mycroft is off keeping the world together it is up to Sherlock to look after her. Only problem is only Sherlock knows she exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting John

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, in 221b, when he received a text from his brother.  


_I need you to do me a favour, it seems that Emily is taking after you, she has just informed her class that her teacher is having an affair with another teacher and is pregnant. Meaning she has been expelled, I am currently in Latvia can you please look after her till I return. MH_

  
Sherlock smirked, his 6 year old niece was showing that she was clearly a Holmes and even better still taking after her Uncle and not her Father, this was going to be driving Mycroft mad. Although he was slightly worried what he would do with a 6 year old, especially seeing as very few people knew about her. He hadn't even told John about her even though they had been dating for 6 months.  
'Urrrrhhh John we are going to have a visitor come and stay with us for a while, I just need to go and collect her' he called out as he put on his coat and shut the door. As he was rushing down the stairs he heard John calling from behind him 'Who is it and why are they staying with us?'  
  
When the cab pulled up at the girl's boarding school he asked the cabbie to wait whilst he went in fetch the girl.  
'I'm here to fetch Emily Holmes, I am her Uncle, Sherlock.' He informed the receptionist. She looked up and him ans her eyes widened, ' Are you Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective?' She asked with excitement clearly in her voice. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head, after all surely it was obvious, he had said his name was Sherlock, said that his niece had the surname Holmes and he was picking up a girl who was clearly very bright and was making impressive deductions so surely it was obvious and did not require a question.  
'Are you free tonight, you know to go out for like a drink with me. You see I am a big fan and I love your blog.' Sherlock couldn't understand why girls still acted like that towards him, after all for the last 6 months since he had returned he had been dating John and well he was sure that John had mentioned it at least once in his blog, but still he had people asking him out for a date even though he was taken, he could not understand why humans did such things. 'I'm afraid I am already in a relationship with my blogger, would you mind hurrying up and getting my niece as I have a taxi waiting.' He replied carefully, having been taught by John that being nice to people, even if said person was an idiot, would help him to get what he wanted quicker. The lady blushed and scurried away and returned with Emily and a large bag 5 minutes later.  
  
'Uncle Sherlock' the 6 year old cried out and jumped into his arms. He grabbed the bag flung it over his shoulder, gave a nod to the receptionist and walked out the door. 'So Emily, I hear you have been deducing your teacher.' The girl looked up at him with a smug look on her face and nodded. 'She has been cheating on her husband with the year 5 teacher, she came into school every Thursday smelling like him, and now she is getting larger and she keeps eating peaches which she once said ages ago she hated so she must be pregnant. Although I am unsure who the father is, whether it is her husband or the teacher.' Sherlock burst out laughing and looked proudly down at his niece who was resting on his hip. 'Let me guess, she didn't like this when you pointed it out, even though it was obvious.' Emily nodded. 'No, they never do. It's alright I don't understand it either.' She smiled up at him. They reached the taxi and with a bit of logic and a lot of shoving they got the case in the back. '221b Baker street please' he told the Taxi driver. Sherlock turned to Emily, 'Now you are going to meet John, I didn't get the chance to tell him about you so go gently with him. No, he doesn't mind deductions but he doesn't like experiments so I'm afraid we will have to keep those at a minimum this time. Oh, and if you hadn't worked out already he's my boyfriend and I love him so if you want to I guess you can call him Uncle John.'  
  
The cab soon pulled up to 221b and they hopped out, Sherlock climbed up the stairs carrying the bag with Emily following slowly behind him. 'John, I'm home' Sherlock called when he reached the top of the stairs. 'I'm in the kitchen' John replied. Sherlock left the bag at the bottom of the second stair case as Emily would be staying in John's old room. He grabbed Emily's hand and walked into the kitchen.  
'Sherlock when you said we would have someone staying with us, I presumed you meant someone who is an adult. Please tell me you did not kidnap that child.' John said as he started at Emilly. Emily burst out laughing and Sherlock looked at John in horror because how could he ever consider him doing that. Well maybe when he first knew him but not now, not after John had taught him so much about human emotions. 'No John, this is Emily, my niece, Mycroft's daughter, Mycroft has asked us to look after her till he gets back, she got expelled today for well I guess being a Holmes.'  
'Mycroft has a daughter?'  
'Well yes that's what I said, although he doesn't exactly advertise the fact, he doesn't mind people knowing, he is just worried about her safety.'  
'Wait a minute I thought he was...'  
'Yes my father is Gay, I was an accident when he was really drunk he took me from my mother who was hopeless 9 months later when I was born. No I do not miss the women, she turned out to have a drinking problem and was violent when drunk. Almost killing me when i was a month old that's when Daddy took me away for good.' Emily pipped up from beside Sherlock.  
'So let me get this straight, Mycroft has a daughter who I'm guessing was deducing all the teachers so got kicked out of school.' John said trying to remain calm and level headed, although ending up feeling utterly bewildered and confused.  
'Pretty much' Sherlock replied. 'Come on Emily let me show you to your room upstairs.'  
  
5 minutes later Sherlock returned downstairs having left Emily in her room to unpack. 'Does Greg know about Emily?' John asked him went he got into the kitchen.  
'Greg?'  
'Lestrade,' John said as he rolled his eyes.  
'Oh, no of course not why?' Sherlock replied.  
'No reason, just if you introduce them I want to be there.'  
Sherlock nodded and shrugged it off.


	2. Meeting Mrs Hudson

After about a week of staying with her Uncle things had gotten into a regular sort of routine, well as regular as a routine could be when a child genius is staying with an ex-army doctor and another genius. Each morning she would wake up at 6, John would force her and Sherlock to eat breakfast and then he would leave for the clinic at 8. During the day they would carry out experiments, when John returned they had them all packed away, so he wouldn't know what they had been up to and tell them off. They would then eat tea at about 6pm, again with John forcing them to eat and then Emily would be put to bed at 7:30 with Sherlock playing the violin to put her to sleep, even though she would quite happily of not slept but this was one thing Sherlock wouldn't let her copy him with.  
  
With Emily staying Sherlock was becoming much more safety conscious during his experiments, as while he didn't care for his own safety, he cared a great deal about Emily's safety and felt he should probably set a good example to her. This meant that each day there would be two almost identical people standing behind the kitchen table, both wearing a white lab coat, safety glasses and gloves. However while they both had curly hair one of them was more of a dark ginger than black and was also a great deal smaller than the other, requiring a chair to stand on in hopes of reaching the whole table.  
  
This is how Mrs Hudson found them after returning from a week at her sister's, whilst they were putting fingers (not their own of course) into many different beakers of acid to find how quickly the flesh dissolved, it was for a case of course not at all that both of them were getting rather bored whilst waiting for a nice murder from Scotland Yard. ‘Hello Sherlock, I'm back, how has....' Mrs Hudson said as she walked in the door and two heads swivelled to look round at her instead of the one that she expected. 'Hello Mrs Hudson, good week away? Oh and this is my niece Emily, she is staying with me and John for a while. Say hello Emily.' Sherlock replied, Emily chirped in with a 'hello' from beside him.  
'Hello dear, I'm Sherlock's land lady not the housekeeper, it's nice to meet you.' Mrs Hudson said to Emily as she turned to leave. 'Sherlock, should Emily be doing experiments with you she is only young and what would Mycroft think.' She called out as she went downstairs.  
  
'You never told me your land lady ran a drugs cartel, ' Emily said as she peered up at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled down at his young niece pleased with her for picking it up 'Yeah she did about 30 years ago. What gave it away to you?' He asked, after all there was very little that gave it away he had made sure of that because while it was unlikely she would ever be caught he didn't want to risk it, Mrs Hudson was like a second mother to him. 'Her hands' was all Emily replied before putting an index finger into some hydrochloric acid.


	3. Meeting Lestrade

By the time two weeks had gone by Sherlock was starting to wonder what was taking his brother so long to sort in Latvia. It was not like he minded looking after Emily, no he adored the girl it was just that he had told Lestrade that he was not available to take any cases unless they were a nine or ten. While there had been plenty of eights in the last two weeks there had been no nines or tens and Sherlock was getting bored.  
Sherlock knew for some weird reason John was quite keen for Emily to meet Lestrade and it wasn’t that Sherlock minded taking Emily to a crime scene and well Emily wanted to go to one too. He just wanted to keep her away from Anderson and Donovan who would most likely call the girl a ‘freak’ and while he could stand himself being called that, he would not put up with Emily being called that.  
  
So it was with some trepidation that when he got a case after Emily had been staying for 17 days, did he approach them at breakfast.  
‘John, I just received a text from Lestrade apparently they have a case which is a nine and they need my help on it.’  
‘Okay, you go and I will stay home with Emily.’ John replied looking slightly disappointed, after all it had been 17 days since he had an adrenaline rush.  
‘I want to go. It’s not fair, how come Uncle Sherlock is allowed to go out and have fun and I’m not,’ piped in Emily who at the mention of the word case had been looking incredibly interested. ‘It’s not like I haven’t seen dead body parts before, only yesterday we were using a human head in an experiment and last week we were putting fingers in acid to see how long it took for the flesh to dissolve.’  
John turned to stare at Sherlock, ‘You let your six year old niece play with dead body parts Sherlock. What is wrong with you she is six?’  
‘Yes, she is six, good observation John, but she is by no means stupid or not ready to be doing this. May I point out that the girl is a Holmes; she is already capable of speaking 3 different languages, knows 10 different ways to kill you with a biro and can tell you which side you prefer to sleep on and that you used my shampoo this morning. She has been wanting to copy me and do experiments since she was two, and don’t even think of saying what would Mycroft think because he is well aware of what his daughter gets up to and while he doesn’t always like it, he has learned to accept it because it is what she wants to do. Now you said you wanted to watch Lestrade meet Emily and since Emily and I are about to do so, if you want to join us you are most welcome to.’  
  
John sighed and went to grab his coat whilst he wasn’t happy with the idea of a six year old going to a crime scene he could tell that there was little he could do to stop it and even if he did try she would probably go and jump in a cab and make her way there by herself. When he returned he saw his boyfriend and niece wearing almost the exact same coats and expression on their faces.  
‘Her coat is almost identical to yours, right down to the red stitching around the button hole’ he commented  
‘Yes, Mycroft had her one made after she told him she wanted one, he wanted to get her a miniature umbrella but she would rather have had a coat.’ Sherlock replied  
‘Well it wasn’t that I didn’t want the umbrella but he wasn’t going to put the sword, laser and gun that dad has in his, and well then all it is good for is keeping off the rain.’ Emily stated  
John opened his mouth in shock, he had often wondered if Mycroft might have a sword hidden in the umbrella but he never thought that he might have put a gun and laser in it as well after all who would need all three. Well it seems that the British Government might.  
  
It turned out that Emily was just as competent as her uncle at hailing taxis, making John feel slightly ashamed as he sat in the back that a young girl was better at this than he was. He had learned to accept that this latest guest of 221b was smarter than he was in many ways but the idea that she could do something that he had just put down to Sherlock’s height annoyed him.  
  
‘So do we have any details about this case’ John asked Sherlock.  
‘Well apparently they have found a body which is only 24 hours old but the flesh has all dissolved.’  
‘How do they know it is only 24 hours old?’  
‘According to Lestrade the person was found in a bath tub and they have not been moved since they were killed because none of their bones have been broken to put them in that position so either they were killed there or put there in the first few hours of dying and the owner of the hotel in which they found say that the room was last cleaned 24 hours ago so the person was placed there in that time and they could have only been a few hours old at said point as the body was still able to be positioned.’  
‘Cool’ Emily piped up.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, Donovan was standing there looking fed-up. When she spotted Emily she looked startled. ‘Freak please don’t tell me you have kidnapped a child’  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, ’of course not Donovan, this is my niece Emily. Emily this is Sgt Donovan, stay away from her I don’t want her inability to accept people who are smarter than her to make you feel bad.’  
Sherlock picked up the police tape and herded John and Emily inside before following himself. ‘Shut your mouth Donovan or you will catch a fly,’ Sherlock called back to her.  
  
When they reached the body, Emily and Sherlock both pulled out mini magnifying glasses and started looking around. It was a couple of minutes before Lestrade turned up, with another police officer who seemed unfamiliar to Sherlock.  
‘Sherlock have you got…’ Lestrade started before noticing Emily standing there. ‘Sherlock who is this child?’ He ended up asking instead.  
‘Oh this is my niece, Emily. Emily say hello to DI Lestrade.’ Sherlock replied  
‘Hello detective inspector’ Emily said quickly before turning back to look at the body.  
‘I didn’t know you had another sibling other than Mycroft’  
‘Why would you say that?’ Sherlock asked  
‘Well she isn’t Mycroft’s daughter ‘Lestrade stated  
‘Mycroft is my only sibling and I’ve seen her DNA test myself this is most certainly Mycroft’s daughter’ Sherlock replied confused at why the DI didn’t get this fact.  
At this statement the DI collapsed onto the floor hitting his head on the toilet bowl in the process.  
  
Sherlock turned to John, ‘Why did he just do that?’  
‘I guess that’s what happens when you find out that your fiancé has a daughter that you didn’t know about’  
‘You mean, him and… urgh that disgusting… and they are…. My head’ with that Sherlock collapsed as well and managed to hit his head on the sink.  
Emily turned around to face the police officer ‘You will find that there will be traces of quick lime on this body, that was how they were killed, the person was knocked unconscious in the bath and covered in quick lime.’ She then turned to John, ‘It seems that these two will be need of an ambulance, oh and you may want to tell my father that his fiancé and brother are both unconscious with a head injury. Oh and tell him I say congratulations but next time he decides to make big life decisions I would like to hear about them from him.’


	4. In the hospital

John and Emily sat in the waiting room waiting to hear what the doctors had to say on Sherlock’s and Greg’s condition. It seemed strange to John at how they both seemed to over react to finding out information and he was amazed that Sherlock hadn’t been able to deduce that Greg and Mycroft were together; after all they had been together for a year now and engaged for 3 months. Well Greg’s reaction did make some sense, but John couldn’t understand how Mycroft had failed to tell him, maybe Mycroft was more like Sherlock than he wanted to admit and had a tendency to talk to people when they weren’t actually there and he didn’t notice, although that did seem unlikely and risky as the British Government and well he hadn’t told Emily either it seemed. John felt it was quite funny that a 6 year old girl took to surprising news much better than her uncle and future stepfather did, after all she was still conscious and happily chatting away.  
  
After he had called the ambulance and they were waiting, Donovan had come back up to the murder scene to find Sherlock and Greg both laid out in the recovery position with a towel being held to their heads to stop the blood flow by John and Emily respectively.  
‘What happened?’ she said sounding worried.  
‘Well it seems that my father has a tendency to forget to tell people information that they should probably know.’ Emily replied. Donovan just looked shocked and turned and left, obviously wondering what Mycroft had failed to mention although she didn’t ask for once.  
  
Whilst they had been in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, John had gotten Emily to ride with Sherlock while he rode with Greg (whilst he wanted to ride with Sherlock and Emily had said she didn’t mind riding with Greg, he felt if Greg woke up he might collapse again if Emily was there), John texted Mycroft to tell him what had happened.  


_We are on are way to hospital, both Sherlock and Greg have head injuries and they are unconscious. JW_  
  
 _I’m on my way, be there in about 3 and half hours. MH_  
  
 _Emily told me to say congratulations and next time inform her of big life decisions. JW_

That had all been about an hour ago and now they were still waiting while they did an assessment of the two men, ‘Dr Watson’ a man in a white coat called as he stepped into the waiting room. Emily and John stood up and approached the man.  
‘Yes, I’m Doctor Watson.’ He said to the man.  
‘Well both men seem to be fine. We had a request from high up to put them in a joint private room so we have. They are still unconscious but we have stitched their heads back together and we will have to wait till they wake up to see if there has been any further damage. I’ll take you to their room.’  
When they arrived in the room there were two beds with two seats between the beds. On the beds were two men who looked rather similar with all the same pipes and machines coming out of them and the fact they both had large bandages around their heads. John realised that they would have had to shave some of their hairs off to get to the wound and knew that Sherlock was not going to be happy about that as he was somewhat in love with his own hair. John and Emily took the two seats and got ready for the long wait.

It was about an hour and a half later, that Sherlock started to show signs of waking up.  
‘Sherlock! Sherlock, can you hear me?’ John called  
‘John urgh my head hurts. Let me go back to sleep.’ Sherlock said sound rather out of it. Emily came round and climbed on the other side of Sherlock’s bed.  
‘Sorry Sherlock but it is time to get up.’ John told him. Sherlock finally opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking confused.  
‘John, where am I?’  
‘You are in hospital love; you collapsed during a case and hit your head.’  
‘Why did I do that?’ Sherlock asked looking baffled.  
‘Well… you found out that your brother was engaged to Greg.’ John told him, slightly worried that he would collapse again.  
‘Greg?’  
‘Lestrade, Sherlock, He is going to be your brother in law. I think you need to learn his first name.’  
‘Oh. I thought Greg was more sensible and had better taste than Mycroft.’ Sherlock stated. Emily hit him on the arm.  
‘Careful, that is my father you are talking about.’ She told her Uncle  
‘Did you know?’ Sherlock asked Emily.  
‘No he forgot to tell me as well. I will be having words with him when he arrives.’  
‘He is coming here’ John told Sherlock  
‘But why?’ Sherlock asked ‘He doesn’t care that much about me’  
‘No but he does care when his fiancé and brother both end up in hospital.’ John said signalling to the bed next to Sherlock.  
Sherlock nodded. ‘Wait how did you know?’  
‘Well I kinda set them up originally and then I helped Greg pick a ring 3 months ago.’  
‘You set my brother up with Lestrade.’ Sherlock shouted.  
‘Yes, they make a cute couple.’ John replied in a calming tone. ‘You’ve said it yourself your brother was lonely and well now he’s not. We are happy so, why can’t you just accept that your brother is happy as well.’  
Sherlock grunted. He then spent the next hour discussing with Emily the murder case and he was very proud when he found she had come to the same conclusion as he had and had told the police officer how it had happened.

At exactly 3 and half hours after Mycroft sent the text, a man in a 3 piece suit carrying an umbrella stepped into the room. He strode over to Greg’s bed and placed a kiss on the man’s check, before turning to address the rest of the room.  
‘Now will someone please tell me what happened?’ Mycroft said sounding clearly worried.  
‘Well Dad, you need to stop hiding information from those you care about. Greg collapsed when he found out about me and then Uncle Sherlock collapsed when he found out about you and Greg. It only got so bad because they both managed to hit their heads on the way down.’  
Mycroft looked taken aback by his daughter addressing him as if he was the child. John saw that this was not going to go well unless he stepped in.  
‘Okay, Sherlock I’m going to take you home, as I’m a doctor I’m sure I can convince the hospital that this will be the best idea. You don’t seem to have a concussion but I know the signs so I can make sure of it. Emily, it’s best if you stay here with Mycroft, I believe when Greg wakes up, you are going to need to spend some time together as a family because that’s what you are going to be a family.’

Within 10 minutes John had gotten Sherlock discharged and they were leaving the hospital. Mycroft rearranged the two seats so that they were facing Greg’s bed and sat down on one of them indicating to Emily to sit on the other. She ignored him and climbed up onto his lap.

That’s how they waited for the hours to come. Emily did not feel the need to call out bored and start shooting the wall no she sat and she observed. She watched how her father just stared at the man lying in the bed with such adoration on his face that the only time she had seen it before with Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John, when Uncle Sherlock was not complaining of being bored or mucking the house up, she saw it rarely in the past few weeks but sometimes just before she went to bed whilst they were watching a film or something. She would notice Uncle Sherlock staring at Uncle John instead and with a look of so much love in it nothing could break it.  
As the hours went by Emily felt her eyes drifting asleep and she placed her head on her father’s shoulder. Mycroft bent down to his daughter’s head and placed a kiss on it just as she was falling asleep. As she was in the realm between sleep and consciousness he told her the story of how he met the man in the bed in front of him.

‘When your Uncle first started working for the Yard I found that only one inspector managed to bare him. So I sent a car round and took this inspector to a warehouse. The inspector did not seem impressed; it seems your uncle had warned him that this was going to happen. Anyway I arranged it so that he would be made into a detective inspector, that way he could give your Uncle more work and it would help keep Sherlock off drugs.  
It took a few years for your Uncle John to force us together. However one day he basically sends us both a text to meet him somewhere, we both arrive and he locks us in a room together with a candle lit dinner, it seems that apparently it was blatantly obvious to him that we both liked each other and he felt the need to push us together. I cannot thank him enough for doing so.’  
‘Nor can I’ said a voice from the bed.

Mycroft looked up to see Greg looking back at him.  
‘So when were you going to tell me I was going to have a step daughter,’ Greg asked Mycroft.  
‘I was never sure. How do you start one of those conversations? And well I thought that you might not take it so well and leave me.’ Mycroft muttered with a blush spreading across his face.  
‘I would never have left you. Myc, I’ve always wanted children and I felt that maybe after we got married we could adopt some, but now it seems we don’t have to.’ Greg said as he reached out his hand and stroked Emily’s head affectionately. ‘Although I am still mad at you for leaving it to Sherlock to tell me, on a crime scene.’  
‘Don’t worry; I have been informed by this little lady that I need to work on telling people I care about important information. And it seems that Sherlock is now aware of us, and he took it just as well as you took finding out about Emily.’  
Greg grinned at this feeling slightly guilty as he had been the one who had tried to keep it a secret from Sherlock, as he wasn’t sure how Sherlock would take the information and he didn’t want Sherlock shouting about it in front of his team, who were all too noisy for their own good.  
‘How come she is wearing a mini Sherlock coat?’ Greg asked Mycroft  
‘She wanted one, I tried to give her an umbrella but apparently if it doesn’t contain a gun, laser and sword like mine then she doesn’t want one.’  
‘I knew it contained a sword but there is a laser and a gun as well, and I don’t blame her who would want a normal umbrella when you can have one like yours.’  
‘Well I’m sorry but even though she acts a lot older than she is, she is still six and I don’t want her playing with dangerous objects.’  
‘I’m not saying you should get her one I’m saying that I don’t blame her for not wanting an ordinary umbrella and you left Sherlock in charge of her, I don’t exactly call 221b the safest place in the world do you.’

Mycroft smiled and took a hold of Greg’s hand. If the Latvian diplomats he had spent the last few weeks with could see him now they would have thought he was a totally different person. For even the Iceman which was the British government was capable of loving a family unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im considering doing a sequel if there is any storied that you would like told from this AU please place them in a comment


End file.
